


Dj's Backstory Updated

by Djcool111323



Series: My Oc's Backstories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anger, Ender Magic, Mass Murder, Murder, PTSD, War, living weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: Dj where to start with this mess. Cold, Murder, Blood thirsty, shows no mercy....





	Dj's Backstory Updated

Dj wasn't born to a nice family nor was she born to any family she was made... Made to be a cold heartless weapon from the moment she could talk which was the day she came out of her chamber used to make her. She was feared her void like eyes stared in to peoples souls. She was trained to kill with the most effient way possible. Her magic wasn't like her fellow weapons it was stronger and much more destructive. She couldn't do anything about the fact she wasn't normal well as normal as a living weapon could be. She couldn't feel anything pain, emotion, or the greif she carried for all the lives she had taken. She lost count after the war of how many lives she had snuffed out. Her life was only as vaulable as her magic which was rare seeing her own plants life was being drained by the ones who had made her because they kept making things like her. Her hair as black as her soul reflected her own wishes and those she had killed their memories play in her head this was a burden she had to carry but her own lack of emotions kept her from ever feeling them. She never really understood why they sent her to a horrible plant like this PRT-64 is what her own plant had called it.. She walked around the people of this plant were weird. There were posters plastered every where with anti magic proaganda all over them.


End file.
